This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. About six percent of the U.S. population or almost 17 million individuals are diagnosed with diabetes mellitus. Diabetic individuals have a higher rate of cardiovascular and kidney disease compared to the general population. Evidence has shown that inflammation may be a major factor for development of these conditions. The goal of this study is to compare levels of inflammatory markers in diabetics who have and who do not have higher than normal urine protein, a sign of diabetic kidney disease (diabetic nephropathy). Eligible patients are 18-70 years old with type II diabetes and signs of early kidney disease. The results of this pilot study will be used to design larger trials to examine the relationship between diabetic nephropathy and higher cardiovascular disease. These results could potentially provide tools to identify patients at higher risk for cardiovascular events or progression of kidney disease.